Baelor (Episode)
"Baelor" (im Original: "Baelor") ist die neunte Episode der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die neunte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alan Taylor und das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 12. Juni 2011 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 28. Dezember 2011 auf Sky Atlantic HD. Inhalt Robb Stark führt ein starkes Heer nach Süden, nachdem es seiner Mutter Catelyn gelungen ist, in zähen Verhandlungen die Unterstützung des verschlagenen Lords Walder Frey zu erlangen. Tywin Lennister glaubt sich schon als Sieger in der Schlacht, als ihn die Kunde erreicht, dass er einer Kriegslist von Robb aufgesessen ist. Robb hat in der Zwischenzeit mit seinem Hauptheer Jaime Lennister besiegt und gefangen genommen. Eddard Stark erhält die Gelegenheit, sein Leben zu retten, wenn er seinen angeblichen Verrat gesteht und das Geheimnis um Cerseis Kinder verschweigt. Nur um seine Familie zu schützen, stimmt er zu. Doch Joffrey hält sich nicht an die Absprache. An der Mauer ist Jon Schnee hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinem Eid der Nachtwache gegenüber und der Loyalität zu seiner Familie. Im Osten verschlechtert sich der Zustand des schwer verletzten Khal Drogo dramatisch, seine Wunde ist infiziert und Daenerys versucht verzweifelt, sein Leben zu retten. Sie legt sich mit dem Blutreiter Qotho an und lässt sich mit der undurchsichtigen Hexe Mirri Maz Duur ein... : Text: RTL II Handlung In Königsmund thumb|300px|Varys spricht mit Eddard Stark. Eddard sitzt in den Schwarzen Zellen, als Varys wieder zu ihm kommt. Er erzählt ihm, dass ihm noch viele ergeben seien. Zum Beispiel hat Sansa vor dem Hof um sein Leben gebeten. Er reicht ihm außerdem wieder etwas Wasser. Varys erzählt, dass jeder Mensch eine Rolle zu spielen habe. Er zum Beispiel ist der Meister der Flüsterer. Seine Rolle ist es, verschlagen, unterwürfig und ohne Skrupel zu sein. Er antwortet auf Neds Frage, ob er ihn befreien könnte, dass er es sehr wohl könnte, aber nicht tun werde, da er kein Held sei. Er erzählt ihm, dass Robb gen Süden marschiert und dass sich Cersei Sorgen um Robert Baratheons Bruder, Stannis Baratheon, macht, da er den legitimsten Anspruch auf den Thron hat. Außerdem ist er ein gnadenloser Krieger. Varys verlangt, dass Eddard dem Reich diene, damit es keinen Krieg gibt. Er soll der Königin beichten, dass er Verrat begangen habe und seinem Sohn sagen, dass er sein Schwert niederlegen solle. Außerdem soll er Joffrey zum wahren Erben erklären. Doch Eddard lehnt dies ab, da er keine Angst vor dem Tod hat. Varys fragt ihn, ob er es wenigstens für seine Tochter tun würde, da diese ebenfalls in Lebensgefahr schwebe. thumb|300px|Joffrey fällt eine verheerende Entscheidung. Arya fängt eine Taube. Dann sieht sie einen Stand mit Essen. Sie bittet den Verkäufer, ihr etwas Brot zu geben, sie würde ihm sogar ihre Taube dafür geben, doch der Verkäufer lehnt abschätzig ab. Sie fragt nach alter, schlechter Ware, doch der Verkäufer bleibt stur und will ihr ohne Bezahlung nichts geben. Dann erfährt sie, dass ihr Vater vor der Großen Septe von Baelor ein Geständnis ablegen will und sie rennt zu dem Platz voller Menschen, wobei sie sich auf den Sockel der Statue von Baelor klettert. Von hier oben kann sie über die Menschenmenge hinweg alles sehen, was auf den Stufen der großen Treppe geschieht. Dann wird Eddard unter lauten Schmährufen des Volkes hergebracht. Er sieht Arya auf dem Sockel und macht Yoren auf sie aufmerksam. Dann legt er unter den zuversichtlichen und aufmunternden Blicken von Sansa sein "Geständnis" ab: Er habe den Treueeid seines Königs gebrochen und bevor dessen Blut erkaltet gewesen sei, habe er schon geplant, seinen Sohn zu ermorden, damit er den Thron selbst besteigen könne. Er ruft, dass Joffrey der einzig wahre Erbe des Throns sei. Joffrey beschließt - trotz des Geständnisses und den damit verbundenen Versprechungen - unerwarteter Weise, ihn hinrichten zu lassen. Sansa bricht zusammen und Cersei und Varys versuchen ihn umzustimmen. Doch vergeblich: Ser Ilyn Payn zieht Eis aus der Scheide und tritt zu Eddard hin. Arya wird derweil von Yoren gefunden und festgehalten, sodass sie nicht hinsehen kann. Dann trennt Ilyn Eddard unter lautem Geschrei der versammelten Menge den Kopf ab und Arya schließt schluchzend ihre Augen. In den Flusslanden thumb|300px|Walder Frey spricht mit Catelyn Stark. Theon Graufreud fängt einen Raben von Walder Frey ab, der aber nur einen Geburtstagsgruß an seine Nichte hat schicken wollen. Doch Catelyn verlangt, dass man die Raben weiterhin abschießen solle, da es zu riskant wäre, falls er doch noch einen Brief an die Lennisters verschicken sollte. Dann reiten zwei Botschafter der Freys zu ihnen und Robb beschließt, persönlich mit Walder zu sprechen, da es Walders Stolz verletzen würde, wenn Robb andere Männer für ihn verhandeln ließe. Catelyn sieht dies genauso und will an seiner Stelle mit ihm reden, da sie und Walder sich schon lange kennen. Als sie bei Walder angekommen ist, bittet sie zunächst, dass alle Angehörigen den Raum verlassen, damit sie sich ungestört unterhalten können. Walder geht dieser Bitte nach und als alle draußen sind, verlangt sie, für Robb und seine Armee, freien Durchlass über seine Brücke. thumb|300px|Robb stimmt Walders Bedingungen zu. Catelyn reitet bei Abenddämmerung zurück zu ihrem Sohn, um ihm zu berichten, dass Walder sie über die Brücke passieren lasse und ihm auch Männer gebe, wenn Robb seinen Sohn Olyvar als seinen Knappen nehme. Außerdem soll Arya einen seiner Söhne heiraten, sobald sie volljährig ist. Robb selbst muss nach dem Krieg eine Tochter von Walder heiraten. Dabei darf er sie sich selber aus der Schar der Töchter von Walder aussuchen. Etwas dreist erkundigt sich Robb, ob es auch schöne Töchter geben würde, was Theon sehr amüsiert. Robb stimmt schließlich widerwillig Freys Bedingungen zu, da er über die Brücke muss; auch wenn ihm die Bedingungen sehr missfallen. Dann reiten sie los und lassen die Zwillinge hinter sich. thumb|300px|Tyrion lernt Shae kennen. Im Feldlager der Lennisters spricht Tyrion mit Tywin und einigen anderen Heerführern, unter anderem auch mit Kevan. Sie hoffen, dass die Bergstämme gut kämpfen können, da sie viel guten Stahl an sie vergeudet hätten. Tywin befiehlt, dass Tyrion mit seinen Kriegern der Bergstämme die Vorhut bilden solle. Tyrion weiß, dass dies ein Versuch ist, ihn zu töten, da Tywin keinen Zwerg als Sohn haben wollte. Tyrion verlässt gehorchend, aber erzürnt, seinen Vater und geht zu seinem Zelt. Dort wartet schon Bronn, der aber nicht alleine ist. Bei ihm ist Shae, eine Hure, die er für Tyrion besorgt hat. Als Bronn das Zelt verlassen hat, unterhält sich Tyrion mit Shae. Er verlangt, dass sie das Zelt mit ihm teilen und mit ihm schlafen solle; als Gegenleistung erhalte sie Sicherheit, die "Freude seiner Gesellschaft" und Unmengen an Gold. Shae stimmt dem zu. thumb|300px|Tyrion entschleiert vor Bronn und Shae seine Vergangenheit. Tyrion, Shae und Bronn spielen unterdessen "Wahrheit oder Lüge". Tyrion macht eine Feststellung und wenn diese stimmen sollte, trinken die anderen, wenn nicht, er. Shae missfällt dies, doch sie spielen es trotzdem. Als Shae an der Reihe ist, antwortet sie auf keine der Fragen und verlangt, dass er sie nie wieder Fragen über ihre Eltern stellt. Da Tyrion erwähnt, dass er einst in ein Mädchen verliebt gewesen sei, fragt Shae nach ihr. Doch Tyrion meint, das Spiel funktioniert so nicht und stattdessen antwortet Bronn, der sagt, dass Tyrion sogar einmal verheiratet gewesen sei. Also erzählt Tyrion von seiner Vergangenheit: Als er 16 gewesen ist, sind er und Jaime gerade ausgeritten, als sie einen Schrei gehört haben. Es ist eine junge Frau gewesen, die halbnackt zu ihnen gerannt ist, während sie von zwei Männern verfolgt wurde. Jaime hat die Männer verjagt, während Tyrion sich um das Mädchen, Tysha, gekümmert hat. Er hat sich schließlich in sie verliebt und sie sind von einem betrunkenen Septon vermählt worden. Doch dieser ist schließlich zu sich gekommen und hat Tyrions Vater davon berichtet. Dieser hat veranlasst, dass Jaime Tyrion die Wahrheit über das Mädchen erzählt hat: Das Mädchen ist eine bezahlte Hure gewesen. Jaime hat das alles arrangiert, damit Tyrion sein erstes Mal erleben konnte. Dann hat sein Vater die Hure seinen Wachen überlassen. Es gab Silber für jeden Mann, während Tyrion zusehen musste. Zum Schluss hat sie so viel Silber gehabt, dass ihr die Geldstücke durch die Finger geglitten und auf den Fußboden gerollt seien. Shae meint, dass Tyrion diese Inszenierung hätte durchschauen müssen; doch jener ist eben noch ein halbes Kind gewesen. Am nächsten Tag wird Tyrion von Bronn geweckt, da er schließlich die Vorhut bilden soll. Die Schlacht beginnt demnächst und er versammelt die Krieger der Bergstämme um sich. Er motiviert sie und sie werfen sich mutig in die Schlacht. Doch Tyrion wird versehentlich von einem Hammer getroffen und fällt deshalb in Ohnmacht. Er wacht erst nach der Schlacht auf und wird sogleich von seinem Vater angesprochen. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass es nicht 20.000 Krieger Robb Starks, sondern lediglich 2.000 Krieger gewesen seien. Robb selbst ist nicht in der Schlacht anwesend gewesen. thumb|300px|Robb hält eine Rede. Catelyn und Rodrik warten auf Robbs Rückkehr. Er drängt sie zum Gehen, doch sie will warten. Dann kommen Robbs wenige Männer und er selbst zum Vorschein. Sie haben den Königsmörder, Jaime Lennister, gefangen genommen. Die Schlacht ist nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen. Trotz ihres Triumphes trauert Robb um die 2.000 Männer, die er für die List opfern musste. Jaime meint, dass sie ein Duell austragen sollten: Er würde für die Lennisters und Robb für die Starks kämpfen. Doch Robb lässt sich nicht beirren und lehnt ab. Er lässt Jaime in Ketten legen und hält eine Rede, in der er meint, dass sie ein einzelner Sieg nicht zu Eroberern mache, schließlich liege sein Vater noch in Ketten, seine Schwestern seien immer noch der Königin ausgeliefert und der Norden sei noch immer nicht befreit worden. Er meint, dass der Krieg noch lange andauern werde. An der Mauer thumb|300px|Jon Schnee hält Langklaue in den Händen. Auf der Mauer unterhalten sich währenddessen Jeor Mormont und Jon. Jeor schenkt Jon Langklaue, was eigentlich ein Familienerbstück ist, aber sein Sohn Jorah hat ihn entehrt und deshalb will er es Jon schenken. Er sagt, dass er Allisar Thorn nach Königsmund geschickt habe, damit er den Hof um Männer bitten könne, da die Weißen Wanderer wirklich existieren. Er hat auch die abgetrennte von Jafer Blumen als Beweisstück dabei. Er hat Thorn erwählt, damit er sich erst einmal nicht mit Jon streiten kann. Dann verlässt Jon Jeor und betritt das Esszimmer, wo alle Jons neues Schwert sehen wollen. Er zieht es aus der Scheide und übergibt es den anderen, welche es reihum in die Hand nehmen und bestaunen. Dann unterhält er sich mit dem niedergeschlagenen Sam, der ihm etwas zu berichten hat: Ein Rabe sei angekommen und in der Nachricht, die er überbracht hat, steht, dass Robb in den Süden und in den Krieg reitet. Jon ist niedergeschlagen, denn er will seinem Bruder beistehen. thumb|300px|Jon Schnee erfährt die Wahrheit über Aemon. Jon geht niedergeschlagen zu Aemon, welcher ihn zu sich gerufen hat. Er erklärt ihm, dass die Nachtwache keine Frauen und Kinder in der Schwarzen Festung aufnehmen dürfen, weil sie nicht lieben dürfen, da Liebe der Tod der Pflicht sei. Er will ihm klarmachen, dass jeder Mann einmal eine Entscheidung fällen muss und dass heute sein Tag sei. Als Aemon sagt, dass er wisse, wie sich das anfühle, fragt Jon interessiert nach, was denn Aemon darüber wissen könne. Aemon erzählt ihm daraufhin die volle Wahrheit seiner Vergangenheit. Er ist ein Targaryen, sogar der, der eigentlich den Thron erhalten hätte sollen. Doch er hat dies abgelehnt und sein Bruder Aegon hat seine Rolle als Herrscher übernommen. Dann ist er zur Zitadelle der Maester und dann zur Nachtwache gegangen, wo er schließlich erblindet ist. Später hat er gehört, dass sein Haus untergegangen, seine Familie gestorben sei und dass sie sogar die Enkel seines Bruder getötet hätten. Sogar dessen Sohn sowie die kleinen Kinder, die noch Babys gewesen sind. Damals hat er nicht gewusst, was er tun hätte sollen. Er meint zu Jon, dass dieser sich nun entscheiden müsse. In Essos thumb|300px|Qotho will Daenerys nicht gehorchen. Bei einem Ritt durch Essos fällt Khal Drogo schließlich vom Pferd. Nach alten Ritualen der Dothraki heißt es, dass ein Khal, der nicht reiten kann, kein Khal sein könne und deshalb verlieren einige Dothraki den Respekt vor Drogo, der ganz blass geworden ist und nicht mehr aufstehen kann, da die Wunde schließlich doch ihren Tribut fordert. Daenerys ist sehr besorgt. Sie befiehlt, dass Qotho ihr Mirri Maz Duur bringen solle, doch er meint, dass er sie lieber töten würde. Nach einigen Drohungen gibt der Dothraki schließlich widerwillig nach und reitet los, um nach der Maegi zu suchen. thumb|300px|Qotho droht Daenerys. Drogos Khalasar hat ein Lager aufgeschlagen, damit der Khal sich ausruhen kann. Dies ist auf Befehl von Daenerys geschehen. Drogo hat Fieberträume und ist dem Tode nahe, Daenerys und Doreah sitzen neben ihm, als Jorah das Zelt betritt und ihr erklärt, dass Drogo die Nacht nicht überleben werde. Daenerys glaubt dies nicht oder will es zumindest nicht wahrhaben. Jorah schlägt vor, dass sie fliehen sollten, da sich, sobald Drogo tot sei, andere Dothraki zum neuen Khal ernennen und sich bekämpfen würden. Daenerys' Sohn sei außerdem ein Rivale, weshalb sie wohl getötet werden würde. Doch Daenerys will bei ihrem Geliebten bleiben. Dann betritt Mirri Maz Duur mit Qotho, der sie holen hat sollen, das Zelt und beugt sich über den Khal. Qotho meint, dass der Zustand des Khals die Schuld der Hexe und Daenerys sei, die sie an den Khal herangelassen habe. Dann verlässt er das Zelt und Daenerys schlägt Jorah vor, dass er seine Rüstung anziehen solle. Das sieht Jorah genauso und verlässt das Zelt. thumb|300px|Jorah kämpft gegen Qotho. Mirri Maz Duur sagt, dass es nur einen Weg gibt, Drogo zu retten, aber nur mit Hilfe von Blutmagie könne dies geschehen. Sie erklärt weiter, dass man nur mit dem Tod für ein Leben zahlen könne und sie deshalb Drogos Pferd zu ihr bringen sollen. Die Dothraki finden es nicht gut, was Daenerys vorhat, da Blutzauber verboten ist. Dann verlassen sie alle das Zelt, nachdem die Maegi das Pferd getötet hat. Draußen haben sich schon einige Dothraki versammelt und Jorah steht in voller Rüstung zwischen ihnen. Als seltsame Schreie aus dem Zelt kommen, verliert Qotho die Fassung und zieht seinen Arakh. Er will das Zelt betreten und die Hexe töten, daraufhin zieht Jorah ein Schwert. Währenddessen fällt Daenerys zu Boden, da die Wehen einsetzen. Jorah und Qotho kämpfen unterdessen auf Leben und Tod. Schließlich siegt Jorah und tötet den Blutreiter, da dessen Waffe in Jorahs Rüstung hängen bleibt. Dann eilt er zu Daenerys und befiehlt, dass die Hebammen kommen sollen. Doch diese wollen - wegen des Einsatzes der Blutmagie - nicht ihrer Aufgabe nachkommen und es wird vorgeschlagen, dass Mirri Maz Duur der Gebärenden helfen sollte, da sie das ebenso könne. Doch dafür muss Jorah das Ritual stören. Er betritt also entschlossen das Zelt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie In der Serie wird Tyrion noch vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm von einem Hammer seiner eigenen Leute getroffen und ist während der gesamten Schlacht bewusstlos. Im Buch kämpft Tyrion in der Schlacht mit. Die Kommandeure der Schlacht im Wisperwald sind Robb Stark und Brynden Tully. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Sean Bean als Lord Eddard Stark * Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister * Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Richard Madden als Robb Stark * Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark * Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud * Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane * Peter Dinklage als Lord Tyrion Lennister sowie *Jason Momoa als Khal Drogo Nebendarsteller * Conleth Hill als Varys * Jerome Flynn als Bronn * James Cosmo als Jeor Mormont * Colin Carnegie als Stevron Frey * Ian Gelder als Kevan Lennister * Ron Donachie als Rodrik Cassel * Charles Dance als Tywin Lennister * Francis Magee als Yoren * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle * Peter Vaughan als Maester Aemon * Sibel Kekilli als Shae * David Bradley als Walder Frey * Clive Mantle als Großjon Umber * Dar Salim als Qotho * Wilko Johnson als Ilyn Payn * Mark Stanley als Grenn * Josef Altin als Pypar * Luke McEwan als Rast * Mia Soteriou als Mirri Maz Duur * Mark Lewis Jones als Shagga * Amrita Acharia als Irri * Elyes Gabel als Rakharo Galerie 109 Jon erhält Langklaue.jpg 109 Aemon und Jon.jpg 109 Robb Catelyn Großjon Rodrik Theon.jpg 109 Robb Catelyn Großjon Rodrik.jpg 109 Robb hält Rede.jpg 109 Robb zieht in den Krieg.jpg 109 Jaime und Großjon.jpg 109 Walder und Catelyn.jpg 109 Sonnenschein Frey.png 109 Jorah gegen Qotho.jpg 109 Daenerys Drogo 01.jpg 109 Qotho verweigert die Hilfe.jpg 109 Daenerys .jpg 109 Daenerys 01.jpg 109 Daenerys Mirri Drogo.jpg 109 Shagga.jpg 109 Tyrion und Shae.jpg 109 Tyrion und Stammeskrieger.jpg 109 Tyrion lernt Shae kennen.jpg 109 Tyrion Bronn und Shae.jpg 109 Tyrion.jpg 109 Tyrion Bergstämme.jpg 109 Varys besucht Eddard.jpg 109 Arya.jpg 109 Ned 01.jpg 109 Arya und Yoren.jpg 109 Joffrey.jpg 109 Joffrey Cersei.jpg 109 Eddards Hinrichtung.jpg 109 Ned Königsgarde.jpg 109 Eddard kurz vor seiner Hinrichtung.jpg 109 Pycelle.jpg 109 Pycelle Sandor.jpg 109 Joffrey Königsgardist.jpg 109 Joffrey 01.jpg 109 Sandor.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * en:Baelor fr:Baelor pl:Baelor (odcinek) pt-br:Baelor ro:Baelor ru:Бейлор Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden